Stinker Young Ones
Young Ones Stinker(VYM005) was born in the Young Ones group on March 20, 1996. His mother was Morgause, and his father was Arah. He had two litter-mates brothers, Morris(VYM004) and VYM007, and one sister VYF006. His original name was actually "Tinker", but he was renamed "Stinker" as an adult when he left a brown "stink mark" on a camera lens. His litter-mate sister died on July 13, 1997. His brother later left the group and joined the Nemesis and later the X-iles. Stinker also left the group to rove. He finally left for good in July 1997. Vivian He came across a small group called the Vivian. A Drie Doring male had been the dominant male but died, leaving the position open. The group was small so Stinker easily joined and took the dominant male position next to dominant female Vivian. Soon, Vivian gave birth on August 23, 1997, to a new litter that consisted of Basil, Rosemary, VVM019, and VVM020. Then Vivian gave birth on February 3, 1998, to Izit, Imogen, and two other pups, but only Izit and Imogen survived. Vivian mated with a rover VYM009 and became pregnant. She later gave birth on September 21, 1998, to Humphry and Rhian. On February 25, 1999, Vivian bore Genghis, Attila, and Alexander, this time fathered by Stinker. Their next litter came on July 28, 1999, when Vivian gave birth to Kamala, VVM040, Govinda, and Kamaswami. Young male VVM040 died on September 19, 2000. Vivian gave birth to one pup Yoda on October 18, 1999. Vivian's last surviving litter was born on January 4, 2000, when she had Hong, VVM045, and Phooey; Vivian gave birth to VVP047 and VVP048 on Mach 24, 2000, but they were soon killed. Stinker's mate then became very sick and died March 31, 2000, along with her son VVM045. Vivian had evicted her eldest daughters, who had then formed new groups, so Rhian assumed dominance. Stinker left to rove once more. During his absence, his son Izit became the dominant male. Stinker spent his time roving at other groups looking for females to mate with. In November, Stinker returned from one of his many roving trips and approached the Vivian group, but both Rhian and Izit attacked him and chased him from the group. However, he was allowed to rejoin the group later on and became the dominant male again in June after Izit and most of the Vivian elder males left the group to join the Whiskers and later Lazuli. Stinker's return to dominance was short-lived; only a few months later a group, of Young Ones males ousted him from his throne in September. Stinker took to roving once again. Gattaca He came across the Gattaca, formed by Vivian males and two Whiskers females. The dominant female Wahine had just died, and Risca had taken dominance. Stinker joined the small group of seven and overthrew his son Izit and held dominance next to Risca, but he only fathered one litter with one surviving pup named Fenodree before his son Izit overthrew him and Stinker started to rove again. In early 2004, Stinker roved at the Balrog, where he managed to mate with a subordinate female named Viv'e, who gave birth to Mussolini, Gadafi, and Castro on March 28, 2004. During one of his roving trips, he visited the Whiskers, and there he mated with a female named Mozart, but she lost the litter. Stinker remained in the group for three years before leaving the Gattaca for good. Balrog Stinker had been seen roving 27 times at the Balrog group in one month before finally being able to join the gang. With no adult males in the group, he easily established himself as the dominant male and held dominance for five days next to Babbelas. On the fifth day, three wild rovers came across the group and kicked him out, and Chino took dominance. Stinker disappeared soon afterwards, probably having died of old age or was predated. He was Last Seen on December 1, 2005. Many of his children formed or joined other groups to take dominance. Stinker's bloodline runs strong in many KMP groups, including JaXX, Lazuli, and Whiskers to name a few. ''Meerkat Manor'' Stinker was featured on the hit show Meerkat Manor. He played a roving male called Sondheim, though in the British and Australian versions he went by his real name. He was seen as the grandfather of Carlos(JD). During an episode in season 2, "Iron Lady", Carlos and Sondheim visited the Whiskers, and both were biding for Mozart's affections. Carlos failed to impress Mozart; she decided to mate with Sondheim instead. He was said to be one of the smoothest meerkats around and had "roving experience which was more than a match for Carlos". Mozart was evicted for her actions and aborted her litter. Sondheim wasn't mentioned again. Links Young Ones Mob Vivian Mob Gattaca Mob Balrog Mob Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Balrog meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Featured Articles Category:Dominant meerkats